larme sanglante
by Lysie
Summary: Bella est une chasseuse de vampire et mène une vie solitaire. Jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontre Edward, lui aussi chasseur de vampire. fic abandonné
1. introduction

**Tout allait bien j'étais si heureuse.**

**Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il vienne ?**

**Pourquoi a-t-il gâché mon bonheur ?**

**N'avais-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ?**

**Tout est fini maintenant ...**

**J'aimerais mourir **

**Mais comment mourir lorsqu'on est devenu immortelle ?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(je publierai le premier chapitre très très bientôt)


	2. chapitre 1

_Voici enfin le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite et qu'il vous fera pas fuir.  
Je vous promet qu'il y aura plus d'action par la suite.  
Comme vous vous en doutez les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Stephenie Meyer. __  
Je publierai la suite dès que possible.  
_Review please !!!

* * *

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 16 ans et je suis chasseuse de vampire.

Je vis actuellement à Phoenix, avec ma mère

Je m'apprêtais à aller à l'école, bien que j'en avais aucune envie.

Je me trouvais près de l'entrée mon sac sur le dos prête à sortir quand ma mère arriva en trombe encore habillé en pyjama.

« Bella chérie tu saurais pas où se trouve mon sac à main ? »

Je soupirai c'était bien ma mère ça

« il se trouve sur le divan dans le salon »

« merci beaucoup » me dit ma mère en m'embrassant sur le front

« allez dépêche toi sinon tu vas être en retard »

« ok à ce soir »

dis je en me dirigeant vers ma nouvelle voiture que j'avais reçue pour mon anniversaire.

Bien qu'elle soit d'occasion je l'adorais c'était une grosse voiture rouge à plateau qui au moindre accident n'a rien alors que l'autre voiture est en pièces détachées. Très pratique pour une fille comme moi!

J'ouvris la porte, balançai mon sac à l'intérieur et montai dedans.

J'arrivai à l'école plus tôt que prévu.

Je soupirai en mettant un de mes cd préférés dans le lecteur pour attendre le début des cours.

Je n'ai presque pas d'amie pour ne pas dire aucune.

Nous , les chasseurs, nous ressemblons forts au vampire malgré notre haine mutuelle.

Nous sommes des sortes de surhommes (ou surfemmes) choisis spécialement pour tuer les vampires. Tout comme eux, nous possédons des pouvoirs.

J'en ai moi-même un, bien qu'il ne soit pas spectaculaire comme immobiliser quelqu'un par le regard ou voir l'avenir mais il est très pratique.

Je suis insensible à la plupart des pouvoirs des vampires.

Comme eux nous dégageons un aura qui éloigne la plupart des humains.

A cause de ça, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer.

Mes seuls amis sont des chasseurs mais malheureusement pour moi ils sont dans une autre école de Pheonix.

Je n'entrai donc dans l'école qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours.

Je salua ma voisine attitrée et m'assis à coté d'elle.

« alors, me dit elle d'un air surexcité, lequel tu trouves le plus beau ? »

« de quoi tu parles ? »

« quoi ? tu n'es pas au courant ? Il y a deux mec super canon qui viennent de déménager à Phoenix et qui se sont inscrits dans notre école. »

« hé alors ? Il y a souvent des nouveaux élèves et en plus l'école est super grande. »

Ma voisine voulu répliquer mais le professeur d'anglais entra à ce moment là et réclama le calme. Elle n'eu plus le loisir de me parler pendant le reste du cours et je n'en appris donc pas plus à leur sujet.

L'heure suivante se passa et j'en appris plus, ils s'appelaient Edward et Emett Cullen.

Ils avaient déménagé parce que leur père avait eu une promotion dans un grand hôpital de Phoenix.

A la grande déception des filles, Emett étaient déjà casé avec une certaine Rosalie.

Cela n'enpêchais cependant pas les commérages.

Les deux heures suivantes, j'avais biologie avancée.

Lorsque j'entrai en classe,le professeur était en train de parler avec un garçon.

Je devinai sans problème qu'il s'agissait de Edward Cullen.

Les filles n'avaient pas exagéré lorsqu'elles avaient dit qu'il était beau.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais resté figée près de la porte d'entrée en train de l'observer lorsqu'il me fixa.

Aussitôt je piqua un fard et mon cœur commença à accélérer, ce qui , je pense, le fit sourire.

- il ne peut pas me faire autant d'effet me dis je en me dirigeant vers ma place.

Malheureusement, au moment où je passai près de lui, je trébuchai sur un livre qui traînait par terre.

Je commençais à tomber en arrière lorsque quelqu'un me rattrapa par le bras.

Pourquoi faut il que je sois si maladroite ?me maudis-je intérieurement

« il ne faut pas tomber comme ça, tu risques de te faire mal » dit le nouveau avec un petit sourire en coin et un air amusé.

« je n'ai pas fait exprès. » lui dis je un peu sèchement avant de me diriger vers mon bureau.

« Isabella »m'appela le professeur

« oui » dis-je en me retournant

« Peux tu t'occuper du nouveau , je ne peux pas recommencer la matière depuis le début, peux tu lui expliqué ? »

dit il avec un grand sourire puis il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille

« de plus, tu es de loin ma meilleur élève tu n'auras aucun problème à rattraper la matière. »

Malheureusement pour moi le nouveau avait tout entendu.

« Il n'y a pas de problème »répondis-je

Il allait sûrement me prendre pour l'intello de service.

En soupirant, je m'assis à mon banc.

« je suis vraiment désolé du dérangement » me dit mon nouveau voisin avec un air pas désolé du tout.

« ce n'est rien, t'as de la chance tu vas avoir la meilleure prof de rattrapage du lycée »en lui décochant mon plus beau sourire.

« mais je n'en doute pas, j'en suis très honoré » dit il avec un sourire éblouissant

je ne sais pour quelle raison, je m'empourpra

« bon, trêve de bavardage, on se met au boulot »

« à vos ordres »répliqua-t-il

"je m'appelles Edward Cullen voulu t'il précisé"

" moi c'est Isabella Swan mais je préfères qu'on m'appelle Bella"

"ok Bella, qu'avez vous à m'apprendre..."

je passai l'heure suivante à revoir avec lui la matière.

Je me rendis vite compte qu'il avait tout vu et qu'il était aussi bon si pas meilleur que moi.

« alors comment tu trouves Phoenix ? lui demandais-je

« trop chaud et trop ensoleillé » me répondit-il

« pourquoi ? tu préfères quand c'est froid et humide ? »

« non, c'est juste que ça change fort par rapport à avant, on vivait en Alaska »

« pourquoi vous avez déménagé ? C'est très loin de Phoenix »

« on a proposé un poste intéressant à mon père et il a accepté, je croyais que toute l'école était au courant. »

« ho, je connaissais la rumeur mais je voulais la version officielle »lui dit je avec un sourire

« mais la vrai raison c'est quoi ?»

Il me regarda sans comprendre

« ça me parait bizarre qu'un hôpital si réputé aille recruter du personnel en Alaska. Pas toi ? »

« non, mon père est très talentueux et très demandé»

« alors pourquoi pas aller à New York s'il était si demandé et pourquoi avoir été se retirer en Alaska avant de s'installer en ville »

Il me regarda un moment, j'eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à se souvenir de quelques choses et que ça le frustrait

« on va dire que tu es plus futée que les autres et que moi j'ai une raison personnelle de ne pas dire la vérité et que je ne te la dirai pas » répliqua-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin auquel je commençais à m'habituer

« ok »

« tu ne vas pas abandonné si facilement ? »

« non, j'ai bien l'intention de te cuisiner jusqu'à ce que tu avoues »

« bonne chance alors » dit il avec un air de défis.

« est-ce qu'il y a d'autre rumeur sur moi ? »

"tu essais de détourner la conversation?"

"un peu, dit-il avec un sourire, mais je suis vraiment curieux de savoir qu'il y a des rumeurs sur moi"

« oh quelques une, par exemple, que tu vis avec tes parents et ton frère et il a aussi amené sa petite amie... »

« oui,c'est vrai Rosalie et lui sortent ensemble depuis qu'ils se sont connus il y a 3 ans . Ils ont eu comme on appelle ça généralement un coup de foudre et comme Emett menaçait mon père de rester en Alaska si Rosalie ne venait pas avec nous, alors mon père a accepté qu'elle vienne »

« Qu'est ce que ses parents ont dit ?»

« ses véritables parents sont morts lorsqu'elle était petite et ses parents adoptifs on va dire qu'ils ne se sont jamais vraiment occupés d'elle et qu'ils étaient heureux de s'en débarasser »

« ah ok »répondis-je un peu génée

pendant toute l'heure,il me raconta sa vie avec son frère, Rosalie et ses parents.

Il me confia que ses parents n'aimaient pas rester plus de 5 ans au même endroit et qu'ils bougeaient beaucoup.

Il adore ses parents ou plutôt ses parents adoptif Carlisle et Esmée.

Ses parents biologiques sont morts lorsqu'il avait à peine un an.

Carlisle qui était le plus jeune frère du père d'Edward avait bien voulu s'occuper de lui et d'Emett.

Edward voulu aussi en savoir plus sur moi.

Je lui dis que je vivais seul avec ma mère.

Elle et mon père ,Chalie, s'était séparé quelques mois après ma naissance et je ne le voyais que quelques semaines par an.

La sonnette retentit, je ramassa mes affaires et m'apprêtai à sortir de la classe lorsqu'il me rattrapa.

« Ca te dirais de venir manger avec moi ? »

on m'avait fait rarement ce genre de proposition et je voulu sauter de joie.

« oui avec plaisir » lui répondis-je en souriant.


	3. chapitre 2

voila un petit chapitre mais je voulais couper le texte comme ça. j'espère que ça vous plaîra. j'ai été privé d'ordi pendant un petit temps donc j'essayerai de vite publier la suite. Merci beaucop pour vos reviews.

Edward et moi, nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Je ne savais pas si je devenais parano ou si c'était simplement mon imagination mais j'avais l'impression que toutes les filles que nous croisions me jetaient des regards hostiles. Je n'étais plus aussi sur que se soit une bonne idée de manger avec lui. Je n'aime vraiment pas être au centre de l'attention.

« Je crois que se serai mieux pour moi de manger toute seule » lui dis je un air désolé

il paru surpris et me demanda pourquoi.

« J'ai l'impression, ou plutôt je suis certaine que si je reste une seule seconde de plus en ta présence, je risque de me faire assassiné dans la nuit ».

« T'inquiète pas, ce genre de fille n'oserais rien tenté, c'est comme les chiens, elles aboient mais ne morde pas » dit il d'un air moqueur. La comparaison me fit rire.

« oui mais tu crois pas qu'elles pourraient essayer de me dissuader de rester avec toi ? » je n'avais pas vraiment peur des menaces qu'elles pourraient me faire, je pratiquais couramment le judo, le karaté et d'autres sortent de sports de combats. J' avais surtout peur d'attirer l'attention moi qui suis si timide d'habitude. En temps normal, j'aurais fui directement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si elles essayent quoi que se soit , je te protégerais . S'il te plait reste » il avait dis cette dernière phrase avec un sourire si éblouissant que je faillis défaillir. Je prononçais ces mots sans m'en rendre compte

« ok, je te suis. »

Nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria. C'est une grande pièce de plus de 300 mètre carré et 3 restaurant qui permettaient aux 3000 élèves de l'école de manger à leur aise.

« mon frère est la bas »dit il en me montrant une table dans le coin de la pièce. Etonnement, Emett et Rosalie n'étaient pas entouré d'une foule d'élèves. Ils n'étaient pas entourés du tout. Bizarre pour des personnes qui sont nouvelles et qui recueillent autant de commérages. Emett est un grand brun au cheveux bouclé avec une carrure de déménageur mais le sourire doux qu'il affichait en regardant Rosalie, le faisait plutôt ressemblé à un gros nounours. Rosalie était une blonde excessivement belle qui ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu'à une lycéenne. Nous allâmes chercher nôtre repas et nous dirigeâmes vers eux.

« Emett Rosalie je vous présente Bella, ma partenaire de labo et la seule de la journée qui a osé m'adressé la parole » dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil

«Bella je te présente mon idiot de frère et Rosalie... » Emett réagit au quart de tour, il se précipita sur Edward et le bloqua avec une sorte de prise de catch.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'idiot de frère »se marra Emett

« Ok, Emett mon adorable frère qui va vite me lâcher avant de m'étouffer »rigola t il

Emett relâcha son frère et ils s'assirent à table.

« J'espère que mon petit frère ne t'a pas trop embêté » rigola Rosalie. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. « je considère Edward comme mon petit frère » précisa-t-elle

« Non, il a été très sympa »dit je. Je me retournais Edward. Celui-ci me regardai à nouveau avec un air frustré.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, j'essayais juste de me rappeler de quelque chose »dit-il en reprenant son air normale.

Nous passâmes le reste du midi, même si Emett n'arrêtaient pas de raconter de blagues débiles à propos d'une tortue adopté par des oiseaux, je passai le meilleur midi de toutes mes années de lycée. Je faillis même arrivée en retard à mon cours. Je n'avais pas vue le temps passé.

"on refait ça demain? c'etait plutôt sympa, non ?me demanda Edward

je rougis " oui c'était très chouette. à demain alors"

Malheureusement, je ne le vis le lendemain pas ni le reste de la semaine d 'ailleurs. Chaque jour j'espérais mais j'étais à chaque fois déçue. Ca devenait une obsession. J'étais tendu jusqu'à ce que j'arrive en cours de sciences. A chaque fois, ke me détendait quand j'étais sûre qu'ilk n'était pas là. Sans Edward,Emett et Rosalie m'impressionnaient et je n'avais pas le courage de leur demander pourquoi il n'était pas là. Après tout, je ne les avaient parlé qu'une seule fos. Je n'eu la réponse à ma question que le dimanche suivant.


	4. chapitre 3

_**Salut à tous ! Merci de lire ma fiction. J'espère quelle vous plait.**_

_**J'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine mais c'est pas toujours facile XD**_

_**Je confirme qu'ils sont tous humains pour l'instant ^^**_

_**En tout cas lâché un max de reviews pour que je m'améliore. **_

_**(il y a eu un bug et c'est une version pas terminé qui est apparu ^^' désolé !!!)**_

_**BizOuxxx**_

* * *

« Bellaaaaaa, tu vas être en retard » cria ma mère.

Pourquoi fallais-t-il que je me lève tôt aussi le dimanche matin ?

Simplement parce que le conseil m'avait convoquer au QG des chasseurs et ça m'énervait.

Avant d'intégrer officiellement les chasseurs, le dimanche matin était sacré pour moi.

« Bella, dépêche toi ! »

Je soupirai, je venais de terminer de m'habiller et sorti de ma chambre.

« Je suis prête! Alors arrête de stresser pour rien. Bon ! Si t'as un problèmes n'hésite pas à me téléphoner et il y a de quoi faire des sandwich dans le frigo » dis je à ma mère.

On aura dit que c'était le contraire que moi j'étais la mère et elle la petite fille qu'il fallait surveiller. Ma mère était tellement tête en l'air qu'une fois,elle avait même oublier d'enlever ses pantoufles pour aller faire des courses.

Je n'osais même pas imaginer se qu'elle pourrait faire comme accident.

« À ce soir » lui dis je en refermant la porte.

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'arrivais largement à l'heure. Je m'arrêtais devant un grand bâtiment semblable à tous les autres. Haut d'une quinzaine d'étages, en pierre grises et lugubres à souhait, parfait pour une réunion de chasseur de vampire. J'arrêta ma voiture devant l'immeuble et me présenta à la porte. Etant donné se qu'il abritait, une multitude de système de sécurité permettaient d'éviter que des intrus y rentrent. C'est assez pénible mais nécessaire.

Je sonnai donc à l'entrée. « Oui ? Qui est-ce ? »

Je m'adressai au parlophone

« Bella Swan, j'ai reçu une convocation »dis je en glissant la convocation dans une sorte de boite aux lettres. J'attendit quelques secondes puis la porte consentit à s'ouvrir. J'entrai à l'intérieur d'un sas, les portes du sas avaient l'air en acier mais je savais qu'elles étaient faites d'un miroir sans tin de sorte qu'ils puissent me voir derrière la porte mais pas moi. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière moi. Bien que tous le monde me connaissait, le garde fit une dernière vérification au rayon X puis seulement décida de m'ouvrir. Je poussais un soupir.

« C'est bon, Stan, je suis pas une ennemie tu me reconnais quand même ? » fis je en riant.

« Je sais mais c'est le règlement » dit il avec un air las « surtout que je préférerai être là-bas plutôt qu'avoir la corvée de la porte. En plus j'ai déjà du vérifier au moins une cinquantaine de personne»

« Au fait, il a quoi aujourd'hui ? Un nouveau clan s'est installé en ville ? »

« T'es pas au courant ? fit il étonné. Il y a un nouveau qui vient d'arriver la semaine passée et il a réussi les tests! Et lui au moins il n'a pas trébuché ! »

« Oui c'est bon. Arrête avec ça ! » m'énervais je.

Chaque fois qu'un nouveau veut devenir chasseur il est obliger de faire toute une série de tests d'aptitude. Les épreuves sont très difficiles et sont étaler sur plusieurs jours.

J'ai passée les épreuves il y a seulement 6 mois et j'ai failli les rater parce que j'avais trébuché toute seule sur une surface complètement lisse au mauvais moment.

Beaucoup de mes amis chasseurs en rigolent encore souvent.

« Allez râle pas.» se moqua Stan , « c'est marrant de te taquiner ! »

« ben moi pas, aller salut je vais voir la tête du nouveau » lui dis en je lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je m'avançais dans l'immeuble, toute les fêtes se passaient des les sous-sols. Je pris donc l'ascenseur et descendis.

Il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes, tous des chasseurs de vampire. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter joyeusement des derniers vampires qu'il avait « chassé ».

Je m'avançais donc vers un groupe de jeune que je connaissais depuis longtemps.

« Hé Bella ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? » me demanda un garçon du même âge que moi, un de mes amis proches.

« Bien, Will, sauf que Stan m'a encore embêter à l'entrée. » en prenant un air faussement boudeur

«Le pauvre est là depuis très tôt ce main, et il ne peut pas venir à la fête tant que tout le monde n'est pas là »

« En fait, il est où le nouveau que j'aille lui souhaiter la bienvenu » demandais je

« Il est tout au fond à gauche. Je crois qu'il regarde par ici. » me répondis Will avec un clin d'œil.

Je la remercia et m'avança vers l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué. C'est à ce moment que je me figeai. Il était à mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Edward me fixait aussi. Il était resplendissant. Il n'avais pas la moindre égratignures alors que la plupart des personnes qui passe le test, on des grives et de bleus sur tout le corps. Nous n'arrivions pas croire se que nous voyons l'in et l'autre. Je continua à m'avancer jusqu'à me retrouver à un mètre de lui.

« Salut » dit il avec un sourire ravageur.

Je clignai un moment des yeux.

« Salut. C'est toi le nouveau ? C'est pour ça que tes pas venu à l'école ? »

« Oui . Alors comme ça t'est un chasseur de vampire toi aussi ? »

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup de secret. Maintenant tu connais le plus important ! » dis-je

« Emmett et Rosalie le sont aussi ? » demandais-je

« Emmett oui mais pas Rosalie, elle a raté les tests. »

« Ah ! Elle a du être triste »

« On parle de moi ici ? » dit Emmett en rigolant mais il s'arrêta net et il afficha un air si étonné que je faillis pouffer de rire

« Bella ?!? Qu'est ce que tu fout ici ? »

« Ben la même chose que toi, je suppose, je viens souhaité la bienvenu à une nouvelle recrue » me moquais-je

« Wouaw tu nous avais pas dis ça quand on t'as rencontré »dit- Emmett avec un grand sourire

« J'aurais dis quoi ? Je vous connaissais à peine ! C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à des inconnus »

« Au fait, pourquoi tu nous a pas parlé de la semaine ? Je croyais qu'on était ami. »dit-il en imitant de pleurer. Ca me pris au dépourvu c'est vrai que je les avais vu plusieurs fois pendant la semaine mais je ne leur avaient pas adresser la parole.

En voyant, mon air gêné, il ricana

« Pas besoin de te mettre dans tout tes états, c'est pas grave mais à partir de lundi t'es obligé de nous dire bonjour »

« C'est parce que tu fais peur Emmett, qu'elle a pas osé s'approcher de toi » rigola- Edward

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas tout à fait faux mais je ne l'aurais jamais avoué.

« Au fait, c'est quoi vos pouvoirs »dis-je pour changer la conversation

Emmett et Edward se jetèrent un regard. Puis Edward sourit

« En fait, mon pouvoir est de pouvoir lire dans les pensées »

« Quoi ?!? Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Ça parait impossible pourtant j'entends toutes les pensées autour de moi. Sauf la tienne, je l' avais déjà dit à Emmett, mais ça me parait plus clair maintenant»

« Tu n'entends pas mes pensées ? » je compris soudain pourquoi il paraissait souvent frustrer à côté de moi et je fus un peu peiné car il m'avais s'en doute parlé à cause de ça.

« Non » dit-il « comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est sans doute à cause de mon pouvoir. Je suis insensible à la plupart des pouvoirs des vampires »

« Waouw, c'est cool ça ! s'exclama Emmett

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas faire profiter les autres de mon pouvoirs. »

« Moi, c'est plutôt l'inverse j'embêtes tout le monde puisque j'étends toutes leurs pensées même les plus intimes. C'est même assez gênant parfois » Edward afficha un sourire en coin plutôt craquant. A chaque fois qu'il me souriait, j'étais comme hypnotisé. J'aurais voulu être toute seule avec lui et pouvoir parler avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

°Mais à quoi je pense! Il faut pas que je me fasses distraire par ça.° essayais je de me résonné. Je fus heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

« Une minute d'attention, s'il vous plait, »demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année debout sur une estrade, le directeur en quelque sorte. Toutes les personnes présentent cessèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui.

« J'aimerais vous présenté notre nouveau membre qui viens d'intégrer la communauté des chasseurs, j'ai nommé Edward Cullen » dit il en tendant une main vers Edward.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas très content de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« Courage » lui soufflais je

Il me fit une grimace et s'avança. Il alla séré la main du président et le remercia pour cet accueille. Edward espérait sans doute échapper à celui-ci mais qui connaissait saurait que le directeur aimait les grands discours.

« C'est une de nos meilleures recrues depuis longtemps ! Il a réussi les tests avec beaucoup de courage et de détermination .... »

Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, le directeur présenta Edward à toute les personnes présentent. Je parlai un peu avec Emmett à qui je présentai Will, Stan et d'autres amis à moi.

Vers 14 heures, je décidais de partir. J'étais un peu inquiète pour ma mère et j'avais envie de dormir, je m'étais réveillé trop tôt ce matin.

Je dis au revoir à mes amis. Je voulu saluer Edward mais celui-ci était en pleine conversation, je n'osa donc pas le déranger. Après tout qu'était je pour lui une simple amie de classe avec laquelle il partageait un secret.


End file.
